<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When The Sun is Feeling Gloomy by xuxitaeee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037116">When The Sun is Feeling Gloomy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxitaeee/pseuds/xuxitaeee'>xuxitaeee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Can be seen as romantic or not tbh, Fluff, Gen, Homesickness, I hate tagging????, I want bubur ayam now, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Ten prob calls everyone sweetheart arent i right, Yukhei needs a hug :(, idk - Freeform, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:06:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxitaeee/pseuds/xuxitaeee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that Yukhei is the group's unofficial mood maker, happy virus, a little bug of motivation and happiness. And sometimes its /exhausting/.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When The Sun is Feeling Gloomy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Do i have 5 wips staring at me waiting to be finished while i write this at 12am? Yes. This is my fastest fic to complete lol. My brain just suddenly goes like *noises* and boom here it is lmao. Im not a native english speaker, mind some grammar and spelling mistakes :) and man,, i love food. its such a comforting thing.</p><p> </p><p>-minor edits here and there.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone knows that Yukhei is the group's unofficial mood maker, happy virus, a little bug of motivation and happiness. And its fun, its always nice to make his best friends and fans happy, but sometimes, he wants to feel sad too. He always tries to put up a happy face, no matter for the camera or for his bandmates. He always tries to stay happy for them, not wanting to burden them or lower down their mood. And its <em>exhausting. </em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> </em>
</p><p>Yukhei's current mood is identical to the grumpy cat meme. He misses home. So much. He misses the comfort of his room, the homemade dishes, his neighbourhood, his little brother, everything. He tries, really, to keep a smile or a content face even, but its hard. He just wants to get the day done, curl up in bed, and maybe cry a little. Practice for the day is nearing its end and they get tomorrow free, so Yukhei tells himself to hold it together a little bit longer. He can mope around tomorrow.</p><p>The members, as expected, notices fast. It isn't Yukhei to just sits and stares into blank space in breaks. He usually chats with Kunhang, or maybe text, but he never- <em>never</em> -stays this silent. Even after years of knowing each other, this is still a foreign situation for them. Its just so not Yukhei to be like this. For now, they leave it at this, opting to focus on practicing, eager to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>At breakfast the next day, Yukhei is still visibly sad. He sulks, refusing to let go of the blanket he wraps around his body. His usually sparkly eyes are now blotchy red, even the most oblivious person ever can tell that he has been crying last night. It hurts seeing their sun beeing this gloomy. Even with all that, Yukhei didn't try to push them away, nor puts an annoyed face like people usually do, he just stares blankly, only talks if invited, keeping a neutral face.</p><p>And all of this concerns Kun. He as the oldest and the leader, surely observes alot. He's the first one to discuss it with Sicheng, who replies with a "yes, Yukhei is pretty weird lately". The news spread over the members, except Yukhei of course. And when Kunhang admits he saw Yukhei text his mom about her cooking, Kun knows exactly what to do.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>"</em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em>Yukhei! Sweetheart! Kun's dinner is ready!" Ten shouts from the kitchen. So Yukhei braces himself for the world outside his blanket cocoon. He of course wants to stay, but the rumbling in his stomach complains, and he has no other options for food other than Kun's cooking which can be gone in a second if you don't secure a portion as fast as possible. So he walks out of his shared room with Sicheng with a heavy heart, reluctant to leave his pillows. But as soon as his nose smells a familiar scent, his eyes blows wide. He rushes to the kitchen, and oh boy is he happy to see the food.</p><p>Its fish congee.</p><p>Congee, a famous comfort food, may not be any special for other people. As they have them everywhere, either in Korea or China. But for Yukhei, its place in his heart is very precious. His mom used to make this for him every time he's sad. <em>Every time.</em> It varies, from chicken, pork and eggs, everything, his mom would make him. And he never ever got bored of it. So seeing fish congee, his special comfort food, in Korea, made by one of his most precious persons, makes his heart blooms with flowers and warms in an instant.</p><p>"Yukhei, bring out the spoons plea- umf!" Kun is tackled in a hug by the tall over grown baby. Yukhei snuggles his head in Kun's joint between his neck and shoulder, muttering a soft little thank you.</p><p>And when he puts a spoon of it in his mouth, all of his sadness feels like its seeping away from his body. And for the first time in a while, he beams a genuine smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em>  </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em>
</p><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>S</em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em>o, Yukhei is the group's unofficial mood maker, happy virus, a little bug of motivation and happiness. Its always nice to make his best friends and fans happy, but sometimes, as humans, he wants to feel sad too. He always tries to put up a happy face for the camera only, because he learns, that his members- his family -would accept him no matter what and will always try to make things better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi if you read it till here, thank you so much! I hope its enjoyable!! ^^ ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>